Almost Easy
by musicforlife96
Summary: Something pushed Caroline over the edge; she has killed dozens, and doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. What made Caroline snap? And what happens when Klaus arrives in the Windy City? Will he join her, and double the amount of bloodshed,or will he try to stop her, to try to return the Caroline he once knew?
1. Chapter 1

Two teenage boys walked home on a chilly November night in the Windy City. They were cutting through the run down part of the city that was a quick shortcut to their apartment complex. "That party was a complete waste of time dude. I can't believe that I let you convince me into going." The blonde, slightly taller boy said to his friend as they crossed the street.  
"It wasn't that bad Tyler." His brown haired friend retorted.  
"There were absolutely no hot chicks there. You promised there would be hot chicks." Tyler complained.  
"Oh shut up. What would you have done if you stayed home, played minecraft all night like a loser?" His companion, Dylan, said with a smirk. Tyler punched Dylan's arm, knowing that it was probably true. Dylan was about to punch back when a voice interrupted them.  
"Hello boys." The boys glanced at each other quickly with wide eyes as they took in the woman before them. She was beautiful; curly blonde hair, blue eyes. Her clothing was slightly out of place; she wore a long white dress, slightly less formal than a wedding gown.

"That was some party, huh?" She asked with a smile.

The two boys exchanged bewildered glances again. "I thought you said there were no hot chicks at the party?" Dylan muttered. The woman smirked, almost as if she had heard him even though he had mumbled it under his breath.

"So are you guys going to some sort of after party?" She asked as they continued to stare at her with mouths open.

"No." Tyler finally managed to say, his courage slowly building. "But you can come back to our apartment with us. We could show you a good time." He said with a smirk. Beside him, Dylan rolled his eyes, almost positive that Tyler had just scared her away.  
"I'm sure you could," she purred, moving closer and gripping Tyler's chin in her hand. "I like your attitude; I think I'll save you for last." Tyler frowned, his eyes clouding in confusion. "Now don't move or scream." The woman deadpanned, staring straight into Tyler's eyes.

She turned around and set her sight on Dylan, who was starting to back away, sensing something wasn't quite right. "Tyler lets go." He said shakily.

The woman chuckled. "Tyler won't be moving anytime soon. But please, by all means, run away in fear. That just makes it all the more enjoyable." Dylan paused for a moment, not wanting to leave his friend behind.

But the woman's face began to transform, her eyes blackening and black veins forming around them. When she opened her mouth and exposed a set of sharp, pointy fangs, Dylan ran. He heard a cackle behind him. He lasted for only a second before he was pinned against the nearest wall. "Who are you?" Dylan asked, his voice saturated with fear.

The woman grinned. "My name is Caroline. And I am your worst nightmare." These were the last words young Dylan heard before she descended upon him and tore his throat out.

* * *

"This better be good Elijah!" Klaus called out as he walked into his brother's apartment and slammed the door behind him. He had literally just stepped foot on a plane to Venice when his brother had called him, asking him to stop by his flat in the Windy City for something important.

Elijah walked into the room, straightening his tie, obviously on his way to work. "Hello Niklaus." Elijah said calmly.

"What do you want brother? Venice awaits me." Klaus said impatiently.

"Why Venice?" Elijah asked with curiosity.

Klaus shrugged. "It's been a couple of centuries since I visited my home there. I figured I might as well settle there for a couple of years."

"My news may change your mind." Elijah stated, walking into the kitchen.

"I doubt it." Klaus replied with disinterest. Instead of responding to Klaus' comment, Elijah tossed him a newspaper.

Klaus caught it swiftly, noting that it was from last week, his eyes sweeping across the headline. _Two teenage boys found with their throats torn out, bodies drained of blood_. "So you've got a reckless vampire on your hands. Why should I care Elijah?" Klaus asked in irritation.

Elijah walked over and handed him another newspaper from the day before, standing there waiting for Klaus to read it. _"Nearly 100 bodies found within the past three months. All with the same cause of death; throats torn, bodies drained. The police believe there is a dangerous serial killer on the loose."_ Klaus read aloud. "So, a slightly more active vampire than usual. If you're that concerned about it, why don't you find them and dispose of them Elijah? I still don't see why I should care about this." Klaus asked intolerantly

"A witness caught a glimpse of the attacker. She was identified as a young woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes."

Klaus froze. "What are you implying Elijah?"

"You know exactly what I'm implying." Elijah replied.

"She wouldn't kill one person, let alone dozens." Klaus insisted.

"I think you'll find that things have changed quite a bit since you left Mystic Falls Niklaus."

"What do you mean Elijah?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find out for yourself Klaus. I'm going to be late for work." Elijah said, glancing at his watch.

Klaus shrugged. "Why did you think I would care anyways? She made her feelings for me very clear."

Elijah gave his brother a knowing look. "So you wouldn't care if she were to be killed because of the rampage she's gone on?"

"Nope." Klaus said indifferently.  
"Have it your way Niklaus. Have fun in Venice. A call every once in a while would be nice." Elijah gave Klaus one more knowing glance before closing the door with a resounding thud.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Almost Easy. One day, an idea came to me. What if Caroline wasn't as calm and collected as she was portrayed to be? What if _she _was a ripper, not Stefan? And so, the idea for Almost Easy was born. This story is equal parts drama and romance, and several chapters **will **earn the story it's M rating. I hope you guys find the idea appealing. Please, bare with me. This was just a sort of introductory chapter. The story will get better from here (at least I hope so xD) Reviews are always appreciated, and so are ideas/suggestions/constructive criticsm!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_This ride that takes me through life_

_Leads me into darkness but emerges into light_

_No one can ever slow me down_

_I'll stay unbound_

Caroline Forbes shed all her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water of the shower. She had just gotten home from a very long night out, and now her main goal was to scrub off the blood she was covered in. It took awhile, but she eventually got it all. Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her body. She walked into the bedroom and found a tank top and pair of shorts to wear as pajamas.

Caroline had become the very definition of a vampire; a nocturnal creature that lurked in the darkness, waiting for its next prey. She wasn't very tired, so she didn't have to go to sleep. But the only that occupied her days was sleeping and feeding. And feeding the way she fed in the daytime was just too risky. Granted, she wasn't very discrete even when she fed at night. That was the reason why she had one last task to do before she went to sleep. Last night, she had been wearing a white dress when she fed, and said dress was now drenched in her victims blood. It was now a sort of dark ritual to burn her clothes after getting home. She was very messy when she fed, and she really didn't need anyone to find blood soaked clothes in the apartment. So she needed to burn that dress. But it was gone.

She had left the dress in a messy pile on the floor in front of the dresser. And it was gone. Had she moved it? Caroline rushed over to the closet, roughly searching through it. It wasn't there. The minute she discovered it wasn't in the closet, her vampire ears picked up a sound in the kitchen. She froze for a moment, listening closely, but she didn't hear any more noise. However, the dress was gone, so it was clear someone was or had been in the apartment. Probably some petty, foolish thief. Whoever it was, they were in for a big surprise.

Caroline used her vampire speed to run into the living room, intending to catch the intruder by surprise. But the living room was empty. And so was the adjoining kitchen. Caroline spun around in a circle, but there was no one in sight. She closed her eyes and listened using her vampire ears, straining to hear a breath or a heartbeat. But there was nothing. Was she going crazy?

"Hello love." She heard someone say just inches behind her. Caroline whipped around and hissed, her vampiric features showing as she faced the man standing behind her. She knew who it was, of course. Only one person ever called her _love._ Klaus. Caroline didn't take any time to say anything, her instincts immediately urging her to lash out. Klaus was standing just behind her, his chest almost touching her back, and she kicked backwards, intending to get him in the crotch. She did not make contact however. Her kick was avoided, and the next thing she knew, she was pinned roughly against the wall.

"Get off of me." Caroline spat. She looked up at Klaus, earning a view of the trademark smirk she hadn't seen in almost a year. He had a hold of her wrists and was pinning her against the wall with his body. Although Caroline was much stronger than she used to be because of the human blood, Klaus' body was still like an unyielding rock. She thrashed a couple more times, but stilled her movements when he spoke.

* * *

Klaus used his hybrid strength to keep Caroline pinned against the wall as she kicked and struggled against him. He wouldn't let her get off this easily. It had been quite simple to use his various resources to find the blonde's apartment; even easier to let himself in. She had been careless, leaving the door unlocked. Klaus saw it as almost an invitation for him to go in. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find when he got there. He had heard the shower water running, so he stealthily searched the apartment. It hadn't taken him very long to find what he was looking for. The bloodied white dress lying on her bedroom floor was the evidence he needed. But it wasn't enough for him.

Klaus needed to actually see her. The dress could be some sort of misunderstanding. So he had patiently waited in her living room, hiding until the time was right. And now here he was, pinning her against the wall. Here was his evidence that Elijah had been right. He stared into Caroline's eyes, searching for any sort of familiar emotion in them. A hint of compassion. A passionate spark. But there was nothing. A lifeless, emotionless Caroline stared back at him. "So, it's true." He stated; the little blonde devil stilled beneath him at the words.

"What's true?" Caroline asked fiercely.

"You did it. You switched your emotions off." Klaus said in disbelief.

"So what? Why do you care?" Caroline asked flatly, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Acting on a sudden impulse, Klaus decided to be generous and he let her go. She didn't run, like he expected her to. She just calmly walked over to the couch and sat down, giving Klaus a cold and calculating look. He couldn't help but be slightly amused; so _this _is what it looked like when he gave other people that look. He never in his lifetime would have guessed that he would see it on Caroline Forbes' face.

"I should have you arrested for trespassing." Caroline said bluntly.

"That's fine love." Klaus said with a shrug. "While you're at it, why don't you turn yourself in as the person who has been murdering the innocent citizens of Chicago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said through narrowed eyes.

Out of nowhere, Klaus brandished the white, wrinkled, blood covered dress that had been previously sitting on her floor. "This dress and your lack of emotion prove otherwise."

"Okay; so I'm killing people. Why do you care?" She asked.

I don't." He said indifferently. "I assume you killed the owners of this apartment?"

"No shit Sherlock. How did you know that?" Caroline asked with equal parts sarcasm and curiosity.

"If this apartment belonged to you, I would not have been able to let myself in uninvited."

Klaus saw a flicker of surprise cross the blonde's features, and he immediately knew he had one upped her.

"My mistake. I'll be sure not to make it again."

"That's not your only mistake." Klaus pointed out.

"No? Please, enlighten me." Caroline said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Klaus forced himself to suppress a grin. A lot of things may have changed, but Caroline would always keep her sarcastic, snarky nature.

"You've been messy. Attracting the tabloids." Klaus scolded.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So what do you want Klaus? To try to convince me to turn my emotions back on?"

"Why would I do that? I rather like this side of you love." Klaus said with a devilish grin.

"Well, I still don't like you, so you're out of luck." She replied coolly.

Klaus chuckled. "Whatever you say sweetheart."

Caroline changed in a split second from calm to angry, irritated by his slightly condescending tone. "A year and you are still an annoying bastard. Just get the hell out of my apartment Klaus. I still don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. So you might as well save your breath and try telling the truth for once; why are you here?" Caroline's nastiness and sarcasm didn't feign him; as usual, she was cutting straight to the point.

"A little bird mentioned that you had gone wild. I wanted to see for myself if it was true."

Caroline chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, here's your proof." She said, gesturing at herself. "You can leave now."

"So soon? I feel as if I just got here." Klaus asked with mock disappointment.

"You're hilarious." Caroline said flatly.

"Fine, fine I can take a hint. I'll leave you in peace now love." Klaus said, caving in. Before he left, however, he quickly moved so that he was standing just in front of the feisty vampire. "But mark my words, love. I'll be back." Caroline's eyes narrowed, but before she even opened her mouth to give him a nasty reply, he was gone.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Two! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter. It would be awesome if I could get even more for this one! I hope everyone's enjoying their weekends! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_"You felt the coldness in my eyes, and something I'm not revealing. Though you got used to my disguise, you can't shake this awful feeling. It's the me that I let you know, cause I'll never show, I have my reasons. I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so. There's blood on my hands, like the blood in you."_

"Please" A man pleaded as he backed up in fear. "I have a wife, and children. Please don't hurt me." One of the man's hands flew to a cross at his throat, clutching it tightly as his back hit a wall. He was cornered, trapped. And he barely had time to scream before Caroline Forbes viciously dug into his throat, killing him in a matter of seconds. She let him drop to the ground with a thud after she had completely drained him.

Caroline was done for the night; she had already drained about eight people, and had left almost double that amount alive but fed upon. She had altered her routine slightly; she only killed half of her victims now. She wanted to kill all of them, of course. But since Caroline had begun to attract the attention of the police, she figured she should be a tiny bit more careful. The people she didn't kill were fed on to the brink of death, just barely kept alive. And they forgot what happened to them, of course, waking up disoriented the next morning in some random alley.

Caroline carefully picked her way through the alley she was in, not wanting to touch any of the trash even with the tips of her designer boots. She didn't even bother wiping her victims blood off her mouth. If anyone saw her, she'd just kill him. Just as she reached the mouth of the alley, she heard a sound behind her that attracted her attention. Caroline gasped in astonishment as she saw that her victims body was now completely engulfed in flames. How the hell had that happened?

"You really shouldn't be so careless love." Well, there was her answer. Klaus emerged from the shadows, smirking at her from inside the alley. It had been over a week since the night he had broken into her apartment. She had assumed he had left Chicago. Obviously she had been wrong. "I must admit, you definitely win the award for best dressed serial killer in Chicago." He said with a lazy grin, his eyes traveling downward from her stylish red top to her dark washed jeans and designer leather boots.

"I'm not a serial killer. I'm a vampire." She snapped, completely unfazed by the heated, longing gaze he was giving her.

Klaus' expression became more serious. "Yes, and a sloppy one at that."

"I don't recall asking you to clean up my mess." The feisty blonde said with a scowl.

"No, but if I don't, the police will. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that." Klaus pointed out.

"I don't care if the police are suspicious." Caroline hissed. She walked away from him, leaving the alley and preparing to run home to her apartment. But her wrist was grabbed, forcing her to turn around and preventing her from going anywhere.

"The nights still young love. Why don't we go out and have a little bit of fun?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"Why the hell would I want to do anything with you? Stop following me around like a post puppy. It's pathetic."

This time, Klaus didn't stop her from leaving. Klaus had expected rejection, and he took it in stride. "See you tomorrow love!" He called after her retreating figure.

* * *

"Elijah!" Klaus called as he walked into his brothers apartment uninvited.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Elijah asked, glancing at Klaus with distaste from where he sat at the his kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Now what sort of welcome is that? Who says I want something? Why can't I just visit my dear old brother?" Klaus asked in mock astonishment, pulling out a chair across from Elijah and putting his feet up on the table.

"You always want something." Elijah pointed out, using his free hand to force Klaus' feet off his kitchen table.

"You know me well brother." Klaus said with a chuckle. His smile soon disappeared, however. "Did you get message?"

Elijah nodded. "I'm assuming you found Caroline since you asked me to find someone to keep a twenty four hour watch on some random apartment?"

"You assume correctly."

"Why are you having people watch her apartment? And why did _I_ have to find them?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't have hybrids to command anymore Elijah. And I didn't feel like wasting my time searching for some random vampire to do my bidding."

Elijah rolled his eyes; it was typical. Klaus didn't want to waste his own time, but could care less if he wasted other people's. "You never answered my question. Why are you having someone watch her apartment?"

Klaus paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. "I have my reasons." He finally said, obviously not willing to give them.

"So is it true?" Elijah prodded. "Has she spiraled out of control?"

"She has." Klaus admitted.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And what? I quite enjoy it." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Do you really Niklaus?" Elijah asked with a knowing glance.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? She's more fierce and sarcastic than usual. Enjoys causing other people pain. Has a cruel glint in her eye... All things I quite enjoy in a woman. What is there not to like?" Klaus asked with a mischievous smile.

It was clear that Elijah didn't believe Klaus. "So basically she's completely different than the original woman you became infatuated with."

"Precisely. And I intend to enjoy it while I can." Klaus said with a grin.

"You're lying Klaus. Even if you won't admit it, I know Caroline's current state bothers you."

"I don't appreciate being called a liar Elijah." Klaus said, his face hardening from a smile to a cold mask.

"I've known you for over a thousand years Niklaus; you should know that you can't lie to me."

"I intend to enjoy it while I can. So I suggest you stop lecturing me. " Klaus said smoothly, standing up from the table. Klaus didn't like being confronted, and that was exactly what Elijah was doing.

"I can see right through you brother. You had feelings for her because she wasn't any of those things. The complete opposite of yourself." Elijah said as Klaus started to stand up.

"I don't have any feelings brother. You ought to remember that." Klaus said flatly. "Now let me have my fun."

"Don't toy with her brother! You're just going to make her more dangerous!" Elijah yelled to Klaus. The only answer he received was a door slam.

* * *

So what did you think guys?! I hope you liked it! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And thank you also for the follows/favorites; if you could follow, favorite, _and_ review I would really appreciate it. I am so excited for next weeks episode! I can't wait to see what happens with the whole Klaroline date! :D

To all of you who celebrate it, have a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm certainly looking forward to eating lots of delicious food ;)


End file.
